borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger: Revolver
Scavenger: Revolver is one of the six Scavenger missions throughout the Borderlands. This mission becomes available on Lucky's Bounty Board after Powering the Fast Travel Network is complete. Goal of these missions is to collect 4 pieces of weapons, of which after the completion of the mission, a weapon of the appropriate type is obtained. This weapon is given as a reward for the mission. Background :"There are components to a revolver scattered around. If you find all of these components, I can reassemble the weapon for you. Bring me the Body, Cylinder, Sight, and Barrel." Walkthrough Objectives :Find all of the revolver parts. :*Revolver Body :*Revolver Cylinder :*Revolver Sight :*Revolver Barrel Strategy Grab a car, and head to the Catch-A-Ride directly west of the base of the big mountain/hill in the middle of the headlands. It is on the edge of the map. All of the parts are found on the little hilltop around the Catch-a-Ride. It should be noted that the map waypoint shows the general area of all four parts and does not show the location of each individual piece. *The body of the revolver is out in the open under the covering next to the Catch-a-Ride. *The sight is on a ledge above the water tank valve area (with the fence around it) on the hill above the Catch-a-Ride. Go to the opposite side of the big boulder next to the fence and hop from the little boulder up to the big one, then from there, run and jump to the ledge with the sight. The valve down inside the enclosure is one of the objectives of Well There's Your Problem Right There and is best completed when the gun sight is recovered. *The barrel is in the cockpit of the crashed Outrunner on the ledge that is in front of the body (the waypoint may point near the tires stacked under the roofed platform). *The cylinder is on the tower next to the overhead of the body. Jump from on top of the overhead to the tower, or just stand under it and jump up and press 'Jump' to fetch it. Return to Lucky's Bounty Board for the reward. Completion :"Great! Here is your revolver, good as new." Notes *The marker on the map is indicative of the general location for all pieces located near the marker. Their exact location is shown by the loot icon on the compass. *Although a sight must be collected for this mission, the rewarded revolver does not always spawn with a sight or scope. **In fact, the parts will appear to be barrel1, mag1, scope1 and body1, even though the reward revolver can be anything: the parts picked up do not correspond to parts of the end revolver. *Other than the odd outrider, the area where the revolver parts are located will be enemy-free, unlike the other scavenger missions. *Has a chance to spawn as an orange-rarity revolver (i.e. Unforgiven, Anaconda). *Some of the parts of the revolver may spawn in a different order, but all locations are the same. However, it is possible for one of the pieces not to spawn. uk:Збір хламу: Револьвер ru:Мусорщик: Револьвер